The Crisis
by serenitykid1378
Summary: Lena is kidnapped during the Crisis on Infinite Earths. When they find her they are surprised. Supercorp.


It was the middle of the crisis on infinite Earths, Kara and the others were searching a warehouse where they believed that Anti-Monitor was located. They had been searching for him for over a week and that wasn't their only problem. Lena Luthor had been kidnapped by Anti-Monitor and Team Supergirl were worried what would happen to her. Superman, of course, was concerned about Kara and not so much about Lena. He at first couldn't believe that Kara would care so much about what happens to a Luthor, but Alex had taken him aside and tried to explain to him that Lena was nothing like her family.

Everyone had noticed when Anti-Monitor had kidnapped Lena that Kara seemed to break, she was reckless and dove in without restraint. Barry was the first to notice that Kara when they weren't busy fighting or searching would stare at pictures of herself and Lena on her phone. When he mentioned it to her, she looked at him with such pain in her eyes that he knew. Kara loved Lena. It didn't take long for the others to pick up on it as well. Superman though he didn't see it, he couldn't see what Kara saw in Lena. She was a Luthor.

This search of the warehouse was the first lead that they had had in a while, the whole group were on guard. Kara was the first to enter the next room and that was when for the first time since Lena had been kidnapped that she heard her heartbeat. The room was white, at the far end they could see someone laying on a table with wires all around them. They all crossed the room to find on the table was Lena Luthor, hooked up to wires that were coming from the ceiling. Cisco and Winn were checking out all the wires, while Caitlin and Alex went to check over Lena.

"Is she okay?" Kara asked.

"Her brainwaves are off the charts, but…" Alex said as she looked over the scan of Lena.

"She won't wake." A voice said.

"What did you do to her?!" Kara demanded an answer.

"I told her she was a fool. Believing in a Kryptonian." Another voice said and a few people knew that voice.

"Lex!" Superman shouted getting into a fighting stance, preparing for an attack.

"Here you should see her face, when I showed her that you were Supergirl." Lex said and on the wall behind where Lena was laying it played Lena shooting Lex, him explaining that she was a fool and that Kara was Supergirl. The look of devastation on her face as she watched the video.

Kara feel to her knees as she watched, everyone was shocked to see Kara fall, especially Superman.

"Did you know that she created the VR system because she didn't know how to handle her feelings? Here I'll show you the first thing she did with it." Lex said. Another video started playing. This time it was Kara landing and then noticing Lena. 'Kara.' Lena said with such anger. 'Lena, I can explain…' Kara said. And then Lena punched Kara.

Tears filled Kara's eyes as she watched.

"She was so angry, Kara. But then she wasn't so angry with you, oh how she wanted to be. But then they turned in to this." Another video started. Lena was sitting on her balcony, between Kara's legs as the blond held her in her arms. 'I love you so much Kara.' Lena whispered. 'I love you too.' Kara whispered back.

"Lena…" Kara whispered, but everyone heard her.

"She even had one where the two of you got married." Lex said laughing. "Oh, how I loved breaking her. Once I was able to gain access control of her VR. After all she barely took it off. She wanted that world so much. I enjoyed ruining it."

"What did you do to her?" Kara said starting to get angry.

"I didn't do anything, Supergirl. You did." Lex stated.

"No."

"Oh, yes. I'll show you."

A bunch of videos started playing. One of Lena crying as Kara told her that she didn't love her. One of Kara telling Lena she'd be nothing but a Luthor. One of Alex telling Lena to stay away from Kara, that she would kill her if she came near them again, and that she was nothing but a Luthor. One of Kara holding the hand of Mon-El telling Lena that she didn't love her, she loved him. More and more videos started playing of everyone hurting her. Even a couple of her hurting herself.

"Stop…Please stop." Kara whispered tears falling as she watched the videos.

"Oh, come on Supergirl. You were using her. You made her believe in you." Lex stated.

"Kara?" Lena whispered as she suddenly sat up.

"Lena." Kara said as she stood and started to move to Lena's side.

"Kara, you have to get out of here. Lex, he…" Lena started, but was cut off by Lex grabbing her by the throat, he had suddenly appeared in the room.

"Lena! Lex, let her go!" Kara shouted. Oliver was by her side to prevent her from attacking, but everyone looked angry and were in fighting stances ready to attack.

"I don't know how you broke out Lena. But look around you. You think that they can protect you from me? Huh? You are weak. You are a fool for believing that they could care about you. You are a Luthor." Lex said as he moved Lena so that she was dangling in his grasp.

"Lex…Please…" Lena grunted out, her vision filling with black spots.

"Please what? Little bug?"

"Don't…hurt…them."

"You are so weak. Loving them. Us Luthor's don't love. And we can't be loved. You know that. Do you want to know a secret Lena? You remember how your birthmother died?" Lex asked as he loosened up his hold, but didn't let go. Lena tried to nod. "It was your fault. You stood there. She died because of her love for you. You're the reason she died." Lena cried and then Lex directed her and everyone's attention to the screen. Lillian and Lex stood by a lake watching a little Lena and her mother play on the beach in the water. When suddenly Lena's mother was pulled away from her by a black figure. 'Mum!' Lena cried. But her mother was pulled farther in to the water and under the water. Lena didn't move. She just searched the water surface looking for her mother. Suddenly, where the Luthor's were standing a man in black came out of the water with Lena's mother in his arms. Dropping her dead body on the ground at their feet. 'Your father should never know of this.' Lillian stated. 'Of course not. She should have never had that little brat.' Lex stated back.

"You see little bug. It's your fault. If you hadn't been born, she wouldn't have needed to die. This is all your fault. You think I could ever love you? Huh? Little bug? You think that all we shared together was by accident? I made you believe that I was your hero. I made you think that you were deserving of love and care. I made you believe that you could make a difference. But you are nothing. You are a fool. You aren't even a Luthor."

"What?" Lena whispered in shock and Lex dropped her. Lena looked up at him coughing and confused.

"I took your DNA and added it to all of my vaults. Mother and I needed you to believe that you were a Luthor."

"I took the DNA of a Beathforsaian alien and infused it with DNA from a Duineclistian alien. I impregnated your mother with it. She and Father were having an affair, so when she became pregnant, they believed that you were theirs. But they didn't know the truth. I created you. And I have been dosing you with a power dampener for over 20 years. But I stopped dosing you because you shot me. Now, I needed you to access your powers."

"Why? Why did you do this?"

"Because I needed him to." Anti-Montior said as he appeared next to them.

"He promised me the death of Superman and Supergirl." Lex stated with an evil grin on his face.

"No!" Lena said as she tried to back away from them. She suddenly felt this energy build inside her. Everyone could feel the energy in the room change. Then she could hear everyone's thoughts.

"It's okay Little bug. It's just your powers coming in." Lex stated.

"No!" Lena cried as she shot out her hand to stop him from approaching her and a bolt of energy left her hand, throwing him back.

"Lena. This is your chance. Let loose your angry. You are so powerful. Your mind has unlimited power as does your energy. It's why we used a Beathforsaian, for his energy and a Duineclistian for her mind. You were created for destruction." Anti-Monitor said as he put a hand on her head trying to take over her mind.

"No!" Lena shouted as she tried to push him out of her head, she whimpered as he hurt her from inside her mind.

"You aren't stronger than me. Look at them. They won't love you Lena. They can't. You are a weapon."

"Lena don't listen to him." Kara said as she approached them, eyes full of anger.

"She won't love you Lena. How could she? She lied to you. That's it…let me in."

"Lena don't let him in! Don't listen to him! I should have told you a long time ago about me being Supergirl. But I didn't…at first it was because I didn't know you, then it was because I wanted to keep you safe, but in the end, it was because I was selfish…I didn't want to lose you, for you to hate me." Kara said as she watched Lena suffer from the amount of force that Anti-Monitor was using. "I care and love you so much Lena. I was scared. I knew when we first met that there was something about you. You made me feel whole again. After all that I've lost, you were the one thing that made me feel whole, complete. I am in love you Lena. Please fight him. Don't let him in."

The room started to fill with a white light that was coming from Lena, everyone had to turn to avoid the looking into the light. When the room went back to the normal light, everyone turned to find Lena unconscious on the floor with no sign of Anti-Monitor. That was when Monitor appeared next to Lena.

"Lena!" Kara said as she used her superspeed to move forward, but was stopped by Monitor with a movement of his hand.

"Is she okay?" Oliver asked.

"She will live." Monitor said, "I did not see her. She was what we needed to defeat Anti-Monitor."

"He's gone?" Barry asked.

"He is. She dispersed his energy. He will not be coming back." Monitor stated.

"Kara?" Lena muttered as she started to wake. Looking up to see Monitor she started to freak out.

"Lena, it's okay." Kara said as she instantly by Lena's side. "He's a good guy."

"But?"

"I know. I look like my brother. But I promise I am not him." Monitor stated as he stood, Lena and Kara stood next to him. Lena looked around surprised by all the others in the room.

"No!" Lex shouted as he flew at Lena in his Lexosuit. He grabbed Lena and held her to his chest making her look out at the others, his arm around her neck. "This is not over."

"Lex Luthor." Monitor said. "Let her go."

"She is mine. I will destroy all of you." Lex stated as he raised one of his arms to shoot Kryptonite at Supergirl and Superman.

"No!" Lena shouted and she felt the energy build inside her again as blue electricity started to wrap around her and Lex.

"Lena, you are my weapon. Go ahead do it. Use your energy." Lex said lowering his arm. Lena resisted afraid of letting loose the energy.

"Barry." Oliver whispered. Barry understood what he wanted and he gave him a small nod.

"Come on Lena. Show them what you've got. Destroy." Lex yelled in her ear. Lena flinched at his shout and shook her head no.

"Now!" Oliver shouted. Barry flashed to Lena and Lex, grabbed Lena, and flashed away. Oliver already in that blink of a second had his bow and arrow up and let an arrow loose. The arrow pierced Lex straight in the heart and he fell to the ground.

Barry stood with Lena in his arms as the others gathered around them. Kara was there in a second taking Lena from Barry's arms and in to hers.

"Lena. It's okay. You're safe." Kara said as she held her tight.

"Kara." Lena sobbed and tried to get out of Kara's arms. "Let go. I'm not safe. I…I can't…I don't know if I can control this."

"You are in control Lena. Because of your parents you have complete control. Beathforsaians and Duineclistians are known for having complete control. You do not have to worry about hurting people." Monitor stated.

"It's okay. I've got you." Kara whispered in to Lena's hair as she held her. Lena cried herself to sleep.

The team re-grouped at one of the DEOs bases and decided that they would meet up tomorrow to go over anything else. Anti-Monitor and Lex's plans had failed. All of the worlds were safe. And in celebration of this, they just wanted to eat, drink, and spend time together. The next day, everyone gathered including Lena. They had a big party before at the end of the night they all knew that they needed to get back home to their own Earths and times. The Superman, who looked like Ray left first. Then Team Arrow. And then finally Team Flash.

Kara and Lena were cuddled on Kara's couch that night wanting to spend more time together and talk about the things that had happened and were said.

"I love you so much." Kara sighed as she gave Lena a squeeze.

"I love you too." Lena whispered back.

"I'm sorry I never told you myself."

"It's okay, Kara. I realized that as much as it hurt that you didn't tell me it hurt more to not be with you."

"Are you okay? I mean after hearing and seeing everything. Are you okay?"

"I am. For once in my life I feel safe, cared about, and loved. I have you."

"And you always will."

"God, I love you."

"I love you too."

Lena turned in Kara's arms to wrap her arms around Kara's neck, pulling her down and in to a kiss. Kara kissed her back with so much love. They both had finally found what made them whole.


End file.
